Mystical Hearts
by SabZz
Summary: My friends from England have no idea about Reid, and how I became what I am now. The only Elizabeth they have known is the player, and number one party girl Ell. Ipswich knows me as Lizzy, the one who Reid cheated on. REID/OC :  RATED M FOR A REASON!
1. Chapter 1

**AN/ I do not own any Covenant characters, however much i wish i did! the other characters are from my own imagination though :D **

**Reviews are very welcome! i will try and update regularly, for you loverly people! i also had to up the rating for this as there are some rather saucy things. AND (i know, i know iv nearly done!) to clear up confusion, Elizabeth is originally from england, but has lived in ipswich most of her life, then moved back to england for a year, and now she is back! **

**i hope you enjoy :D**

The car ride to hell, as I have come to name it these past few weeks, was coming to an end. Ever since I found out my parents and I were moving back to Ipswich I had been in a constant bad mood. My friends at school weren't any help either, although they didn't want me to leave England, they thought it would be a great opportunity to introduce them to some fresh eye candy when they came to visit. Little did they know that I had my heart broken into tiny little smashed up pieces by a certain member of the eye candy here.

_*flash back*_

_I was in love with him. I never wanted to lose him. I couldn't get the memory of his rough edged fingerless gloves roaming around my barely covered flesh. Last night was THE best night I have ever had. Ever. The way his lips gently licked down my neck travelling further south with every heartbeat. The way his soft blonde hair felt in my hands as I pulled..._

"_Miss Pearce, it seems you have been excused from the rest of today's classes, please leave immediately your mother is waiting." The boring English lit teacher said loudly pulling me out of my memories. I got up and gathered my things quickly and entered the hallway quietly. I was used to this as my mother liked to excuse me from most of my lessons on my birthday to start my birthday weekend. I smiled knowing that I would see him tonight, but that quickly turned into horror as I walked past the shiny black hummer I know so well._

_Reid motherfucking Garwin, my current boyfriend, lay pressed up against some blonde slut in Tyler's car. Their lips were involved in a heated make out session, right there! _

"_Oh my God!" I tried blinking away the stinging tears that had started to fall. They shot apart and shock was evident on his face. They both got out and the girl scrambled away. _

"_It's not what it looks like!" he grabbed my arm as I turned to run away, "Baby, Wait, I can explain"_

"_Explain what? You're a cheating, lying prick. I never want to see you again!" tears streaming down my face now I shouted and ran towards my car._

_*end of flashback* _

When I got home that day, my mother told me that we had to leave right away and go to England where my grandma was dying. We spent a year there and now we were back. I haven't seen him since that fateful event, and quite frankly I wasn't looking forward to seeing him again. The year I was away I had rebelled badly. I drank most nights either at parties or in the local bar, had multiple sexual partners when drunk, I hustled many men at pool and was arrested quite a few times. This was the new me, I wasn't that vulnerable little girl I was back then. Reid Garwin broke me, and I was the player now.

I had finally settled into my dorm room (luckily I had one to myself) when I heard a knock on the door. I opened it to find a brunette haired girl beaming a great big smile at me.

"Hello?"

"Hey! I'm Jess, I was wondering if you would like to go to Nicky's tonight? Everyone on this floor is going."

"Nicky's?" I remember that place, lots of pool tables, maybe I could gain a few dollars, "sure, why not!"

"Ok, well were going about seven-ish, so I'll see you there?"

"Yup, see you" I closed the door and looked at the time. It was already sic o'clock, so I grabbed my things and headed to the showers. When I got back I dried my hair so my natural dark brown ringlets fell down to my waist, and applied my makeup. Deciding what to wear was the most time consuming, as it was seven o'clock when I had just chosen my outfit. I got dressed in my black lacy underwear and put on my tight long black vest top that just covered my bum. I wore my 4 inch black stilettos and put on a long silver necklace with a cross attached. Already on my wrist was the sliver bracelet that Reid had given me when we were together, I had never taking it off even though he broke my heart.

Grabbing my keys I headed to my car and drove to Nicky's bar. It had been a while since I had been here but the smell and atmosphere was the same. I immediately stepped up to the bar and ordered 5 shots of vodka and a Malibu, coke mix. Downing the shots I could feel my head start to get dizzy, it had been a few weeks since I had last drunk and the effects weren't going to take long before they made themselves known. The girl who invited me came over and pulled me towards a table in the corner where several other girls were sitting.

"Hey" I greeted nicely, I got a round of 'hey's back. We settled into gossip and chit chat for at least an hour, whilst ordering many more drinks. We were getting more and more under the influence which was fun, a different kind of fun to England. I headed to the toilets and that was when I saw him.

He was just as handsome as I remembered, in that one look all my feelings for him returned after trying to get rid of them with alcohol over the year. He walked gracefully over to a group of girls and started flirting heavily, this was the point all the anger returned. The truth was I still loved him, but I also hated him for what he did; now I could never trust anyone, which is why I sleep around.

I needed some loud music to dance to and try and forget again. I ordered five more shots of vodka, downed them and stormed to the jukebox. Loud music filled the room just then; the song couldn't be more relevant. My newfound friends crowded the dancefloor as I joined them, gaining the attention of everybody. And I do mean everybody, even he was staring but I tried not to look him in the eye because if I did I think I would break apart right there.

_I wake up every evening,_

_With a big smile on my face,_

_And it never feels outta place._

We girls were singing loudly together, but my head moved towards the blonde as the next lines came.

_When you see my face,_

_Hope it gives you hell,_

_Hope it gives you hell._

Our eyes connected and I started walking towards him, singing the words to him.

_Now wheres your picket fences love,_

_And wheres that shiny car, _

_And did it ever get you far?_

I stopped walking when a girl walked over and draped her arms over him trying to get his attention.

_And truth be told I miss you._

His eyes held regret and shame. My own eyes were threatening to tear as I looked away and walked to the door. I had to get away from there, from him. I was drunk, angry and still in love. Once outside I slide down the wall and drew my knees up and let the tears fall.


	2. Chapter 2

_Ring, Ring. Ring Ring, RING RING! _My phone blurted out loudly. I fished it out of my bag and looked at the name on the screen.

"Hello my lovely!" my best friend from England shouted down the line. My voice stuttered back.

"H-Hey, Rose, what's up?"

"Are you ok?" I hesitated for a second.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"You're lying. What's happened? You're not pregnant are you?" bursting out laughing I stopped any thoughts going through her head about a little one in nine months time.

"Good, now go do what you do best, go get laid!" Rose cheered me on. I hung up after saying bye, what a pointless conversation I thought to myself.

My friends from England have no idea about Reid, and how I became what I am now. The only Elizabeth they have known is the player, and number one party girl Ell. Ipswich knows me as Lizzy, the one who Reid cheated on. Before I left for England I was a well known virgin, I had no problem with it, and I wanted to wait until I was ready. Ironically Reid and I had set the date, too bad he couldn't keep it in his pants.

I walked back inside, went straight to the bar and ordered five more shots of vodka. I was already drunk, but I was going to take my friends advice tonight. I hadn't had sex in over a week and my hormones were getting too much to handle. I turned around and scoped the room, trying to avoid the blonde bombshell I wish I had right now.

Standing next to the pool table was a girl with reddish brown hair and a muscular male. I noticed how they both shared the same hatred for the male taking his shot. I smirked as a plan was made in my head, I couldn't just take some random guy out for sex that would be far too common for me! I had to make a scene; it was so much more fun! Avoiding Mr. I-wear-fingerless-gloves-because-I'm-too-sexy-for-my-own-good, I made it straight to the couple.

"Hey, I'm Ell, and I'm rather drunk!" I stumbled and held on to their arms.

"Aaron" he introduced with a nod. "And this is..."

"I'm Kira. Nice to meet you." I hugged her tightly. They obviously didn't recognise me, even though it had only been a year, which helped with my plan. I couldn't have them hate me and turn me down! Alcohol makes everyone friendly, even me. Kira was kind of hot though, "is there any reason why Dickface over there is staring at you?"

Turning round I saw the nasty look Reid had on his oh so handsome face and smirked at him.

"Maybe it's because he knows he is not going to get laid tonight, and me being all sexy and whatnot, is not going to have sex once but twice." I say with mischievous smile spread on my face.

Aaron looked surprised at this and put a hand on my waist, "and who would that be with?"

"well first it would be with the hot body attached to them rough man hands on my waist," I state with a lustful kiss on his soft lips, "and the lucky person that I will take to my dorm room would be this beautiful redhead, so that I can have my wicked lesbian ways with her sexy ass!" I move away from Aaron and draw kira closer with my hands on her backside.

Our faces move closer and closer until our lips are almost touching, "do you want me?" I ask her in an almost whisper.

"Yes" my lips crash down on hers and move in time together introducing tongues moving my hands slowly up her bare legs, under her dress on her thigh I rub tiny circles. There was a loud bang and we broke apart to see Aaron on the floor with a rather angry Reid above him.

"What the fuck?" I stared him down, "way to ruin the moment, shit face. Come on Aaron lets go take a breather. Kira lets finish that later" I said with a wink as Aaron nodded and followed me.

Once outside I led him to a beer keg that was against the wall behind the large bins. It was out of immediate sight from the door, which meant we could only be seen if someone came fully outside.

I turned to look at Aaron. His physique looked good and his hair was grab worthy. He gripped my hips and pulled me into him forcefully as I kissed him making him horny. Pulling off my dress in under a second like the expert I was in the art of raging hormonal sex, he unzipped his jeans and pushed me against the beer keg. I shimmied my black lacy knickers down and kicked them off to somewhere in the middle of the concrete courtyard (I would have to find them later). Kissing my neck he thrust into me, if I could actually feel it I would moan, but he wasn't exactly the biggest. Or the best.

I heard the back door open just as Aaron finished and moaned my name loudly.

"Aaron shut the fuck up; it was not that great, for me anyways." I shouted over him whilst finding my dress. Just as I had pulled it down none other than the blonde bombshell came into sight holding up my black lacy knickers.

"I assume these are yours? You sure aren't the person you used to be Izzy" he smirked but it didn't quite reach his eyes.

"I have changed allot more than my underwear blue eyes." When I used my old nickname for him his eyes flashed with regret and longing for just a second, before they were back to his icy colour. I turned towards Aaron and shook my head, "I've had better sex from my best friend, which is a girl."

"Elizabeth? Whoa, I just had sex with THE Elizabeth Jenkins? I am a legend, and you gorgeous have changed for the better."

"I wouldn't exactly call it sex now Aaron. You were pretty shit." Reid laughed as I walked away from them, "oh, and you can keep them, think of them as a gift." Chuckling I went through the other side of the bar to my car.

My plan had worked in the sense that I had made a scene and got two people to fall under my lustful charm. Although the sex wasn't that great, no wonder Reid was always more popular with the ladies. Random thoughts running through my highly intoxicated head I managed to drive back to Spencer without crashing, it must have been all the practice I had in England with drunk driving. I let my head drift into a peaceful sleep thinking about the fun times I had back in Yorkshire.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thankyou for the reviews! i greatly appreciate them! here is another slice of covenanty goodness, enjoy! :D x**

* * *

I awoke the next morning to the sound of my _wonderful_ alarm clock, blurting out high volume tones. Rolling over, getting tangled up in my sheets and falling on the floor trying to stop the loud beeping is not how I wanted to start my day. Not to mention the way my head was screaming at me to shut up and my stomach craving a heavenly sausage sandwich from my favourite bakery back in England. What I failed to remember last night was that it was my first day today!

I crawled to my private bathroom and slid into the shower, ridding myself of the smell of stale beer and sex juice. Once I was clean and dressed in the hideous uniform, I looked in the mirror. I had modified the uniform slightly, and by slightly I meant allot.

I wore 4 inch black stiletto heels, no tights needed as my legs were perfectly sculptured, and my skirt was hitched up so it covered my ass. Just. My shirt was tight with the top 3 buttons undone, showing the top of my red lace bra and cleavage, with my tie in a loose knot. I decided to wear a grey cardigan instead of that awful sweater. I looked mighty fine, not that I'm vain or anything, I just pride myself in my looks. I grabbed my bag, phone and keys and headed to the cafeteria.

After grabbing my much needed black coffee I found and empty table in the back corner and got out the drugs. None of the hardcore drugs that I've tried, just your average ibuprofens to try and kill the hangover. Of course my usual cure is to keep on drinking, but I suppose I should calm it down now that I'm back. My grandma gave me my silver cross necklace the night she died while telling me that I could redeem myself and start afresh in the hands of God, maybe I should give it a try.

In my own little world I didn't notice when someone came and sat opposite me. I looked up into cold blue eyes. Those eyes that could look deep into your soul. Those eyes that belonged to _him_. My heart thumped heavily against my chest, like it wanted to escape. My eyes were sending an icy stare though deep down I was about to burst out sobbing. We just stared at each other for a minute then he got up and left to greet the rest of the infamous sons. I watched him walk over gracefully and settle into the gentle banter the group has, my eyes filling with tears as I longed to be a part of that again, but too much has happened. I have changed too much, they wouldn't understand.

Grabbing my coffee to go cup and my bag I got up and walked the length of the cafeteria putting on my cold front. Most heads turned as I walked my 'bitch' walk, as the girls in England called it, but I ignored them all. As soon as the doors to the cafe closed behind me tears fell down my face.

"Hey, are you ok?" a mocha skin girl asked me. Allot of people keep asking me that, they care too much here.

"Kate?"

"Lizzy?" with shock written all over her face she hugged me tightly. We had been really close friends when I was here last.

"Hey, I've missed you so much!"

"What's up? Tears don't naturally fall down your face for no reason." She asked with hands on her hips.

"Oh nothing, hangover, loud noises, early morning, late night." Remembering a little incident last night, "remembering who I did." My hands hitting my face in disgust.

"Whoa, who? What? Where?"

"Aaron Abbot. Sex. Behind Nicky's." I cringed with each word. "Oh gosh, Reid was there!"

Kate asked with a risen eyebrow, "wait, you had sex with Aaron and Reid behind Nicky's?"

"I totally did not say that! You have not changed one bit Kate!" I chuckled.

We walked to our first class, English, which we shared while I explained what, happened last night properly. We took our seats near the back and Kate filled me in on the gossip from the past year. I learnt that I had missed Caleb, pogue, and Reid's birthdays, and baby boy was still seventeen. Also Kate new roommate and Caleb are an item, she is still with pogue, and Reid is a big man whore.

I told her bits about what happened in England, being sure to leave _her_ out. Kate was listening enthusiastically to one of my many stories involving alcohol, a party and many male companions of mine, when the teacher started talking.

After the morning classes it was time for lunch, and Kate had persuaded me to sit with _them, _so I was meeting her at my locker. We headed to the table and were met with looks of confusion mixed with surprise.

"Hey guys. Mind if I sit here?" I gestured to the empty chair across from Reid. He didn't look up.

"Wow, lizzy, sure take a seat! It's good to see you!" Tyler said, excitement laced his voice.

The table settled into idle chit chat no doubt involving baby boy's lack of womanising skills. Aaron abbot made his way over to us.

"Hey Elizabeth. Want to come for a ride? I'll make it worth your while," Everyone at the table stopped talking and looked at the interaction, the men clearly tensing, getting ready for a fight, "again."

"Yeah, I'm going to pass. You're not very good at feeling what a woman of my experience needs." The group shocked at what I was insinuating. "Maybe you should stick to younger, less experienced girls, or better yet why not give men a go?"

"What? You know you loved it!"

"No I really didn't, if I had to choose between having sex with you again or having sex with Kate, I go with Kate. At least with her I'd be satisfied! But if you want to try men, I'm sure Reid here would give it a try, he'd shag anything with a pulse!" the group burst out laughing as Aaron and his minions skulked away.

"What the fuck?" Reid shouted at me, "You know full well I don't take it up the ass!"

"Yes, I figured that when I found you in Tyler's hummer getting all sexed up with that slut, a year ago."

"I apologised."

"I learnt a valuable lesson that day. It was not to trust men, coz they all end up playing you." I took a deep breath and looked t everyone around the table, "look, I have changed allot while I've been in England. And I don't think you can handle it. I should leave you guys alone, see you around." With that I got up and left.

On my way out I heard Tyler shout, "That is why you broke up? You told all of us it was because she was moving! You have lied to us, to me all year! I'm out." he got up and left too, but I hurried to the girl's bathroom so he couldn't find me.

I looked into the mirror and generated a small energy ball on the tip of my tongue and swallowed it. This is the main hardcore drug I use, and damn, it had a kick to it! My whole body buzzed with its power. Although I hated what _she_ did to me, it did have its good points.


	4. Chapter 4

**helloooo, well i know its a short chapter, i rpomice to make the next one bigger :D thankyou for all your reviews! and i hope you enjoy this one!**

**review pleasseeeeeeeee :D **

* * *

The rest of school went ok, apart from the beginning of rumours that were about to spread like wild fire, as the rest of these meaningless figured out that I'm the virgin ex. After all classes had finished for the day I went back to my dorm and collapsed on the king sized bed for a quick nap. After attempting to do math homework I decided to go find a party so I could get hammered, so I got a shower and quickly got into a sexy outfit.

I wore light denim short shorts with black stilettos, and a tight white tank top that didn't leave much to the imagination. I let my hair just fall naturally wavy and applied light makeup with my favourite strawberry scented lip gloss. Quite frankly this was me dressing down, what is the point of getting dressed up in fancy clothes when I fully intend them to be pulled off in an hour? I grabbed my purse and left my dorm.

Walking out to my shiny black Lexus LFA that I love so much, I heard voices and turned my head towards the entrance to the dorms. It was the 'sons of Ipswich', Kate and another girl who was probably Sarah. Joking about and taking the piss out of baby boy like usual, only Kate saw me.

"LIZZY!" fuck. I love Kate and everything, but must she draw attention to me when they are with her. Plastering a fake smile on my face I engaged in conversation.

"Hey Kate, guys, Sarah?"

"Yeah hey" she seemed shy but sure of herself in this little group. Probably afraid I would steal her man. That thought made me laugh out loud.

"So, do you lot know were there's a party tonight? I'm all dressed up and I was going to drive round till I found one."

"Reid's having a party tonight, his parents are out of town, so were going over now to set up. You want to come help out? Free alcohol..." Kate attempt to bribe me was slowly working even though Reid looked like he was going to burst, guess he didn't want me to go.

"Sure, why not? But if you make me clean, I will be forced to kill you."

"Don't worry, I have a full staff team to clean and stuff, all we have to do is chose the music. So you don't have to break your plastic nails"

"Sorry gosh, I didn't know you had a 'staff', not everyone is as rich as you." I glared at him and held my hands up, "plus my nails are real, not plastic. Bitch."

"Ok, I think we should get going before someone gets murdered." Caleb injected while I was waiting for a comeback from Reid.

"I'll meet you there; I have somewhere to go first." I got in my car and sped off out of the parking lot.

Pulling up outside an old fortune telling shop I quickly walked in and through to the back. It was filled with deep reds and gold colours with expensive furniture placed around the room. A woman with a deep purple silk robe sat on a comfy looking sofa.

"Hello, dear. What a lovely surprise! What brings you here?" her tone miserable and sarcastic.

"I was looking for Cornelia; I need to speak with her urgently"

"She's upstairs, god your face disgusts me" I walked out of the room and up the stairs. Fran was not the nicest of people and she had always hated me.

"Cornelia? Are you up here?"

"Yes, sit down." I sat on the chair closest to me.

"Elizabeth, what brings you here? Have you befriended them yet?"

"I'm working on it; I have nothing to report yet. I still don't believe you about the power being alive in their veins."

"It is true, and once you are in close with them, you will see for yourself and we can take it from them."

"But I was close to them before, I have known them since I was four, I don't think they would have kept it from me all those years."

"Don't let your feelings get in the way. You need the power to survive."

"I do need the power. Don't worry I will make them tell me. I just need a plan" speaking more to myself than to her. Dear Cornelia was helping me; she had to obliterate another covenant after what _she_ did to her, now I had to suffer because _she_ did it again.

"Are you here for a top up? Seen as nothing that has come out of your mouth while being here couldn't have been done in a phone call."

"Yes please. It's been harder to control my emotions the past few weeks." She walked over to the cabinet and grabbed a small vile of bright green liquid. "And I've only had sex once in two weeks."

"You know I don't care for your slutty ways"

"Well you understand, you have been in my position" with the power comes a stupid need for sex every day. When the power is running out and you need a top up the need for sex decreases, but without the regular doses of power I would die. Thanks to _her_. I took the vile and downed it in one shot.

"Just like apple vodka shots" I smiled and got up to leave while Cornelia was saying something along the line of 'your way too good at that'.

I got in my car and drove to Reid's house, feeling the power buzz through me as I swallowed a small power ball.


	5. Chapter 5

**heyyy my fellow covenant worshipers**!

**this is my next chapter. i thinks you should review so that i add more chapters :D**

**im sorry if its abit boring or doesnt make sence. i kinda write at night or when im tired. so if you need anything explaining or you have any questions just ask :D **

**Thankyou for reading :) **

**enjoy :P**

When I have my regular top ups of power, I normally go out and get drunk. Getting drunk the first twenty four hours of taking the green liquid, helps me to control its effects. Alcohol seems to take the edge off of the pain and calms the electricity running through my body, sex does this too, but I normally get one with the other, so it's all good for me. According to those before me, if I have sex with someone lightning bolts flash between you and your significant other, and a bond forms. The bond is special; it opens your mind to them. Legend has it, that your bond mate is the only one who can cure you of the curse. This has only happened once apparently, everyone else has had to suffer and kill, most commit suicide in order to release themselves.

Personally, I think this bond mate stuff is pure bullshit. I have prepared myself for the end, so bring it on!

I pulled up the driveway to Reid's mansion and got out of the car. Loud music was steadily beating and a mass of people could be seen through the windows, guess I was late. As I looked up at the beautiful structure of the building memories floated around in my head. Memories of the time baby boy walked in on me and Reid in a steamy make out session, and when we all sat in the garden playing truth or dare during a BBQ one summer. These thoughts made me smile, and then the memory of my heart break when I saw Reid and that slut in the hummer came to mind. Now the smile was wiped from my face and though anger was boiling inside, I held a facade of bitchyness on the outside.

I walked through the door without knocking and was immediately jumped on. Trying to contain the lightning bolts that conversed through my fingers I balled my hands into fists and looked at the already drunk Kate.

""

"Hi Kate, already drunk huh?" I chuckled as she grinned at me.

"What took you so long? There's some girl here, she said she was from England and was asking for you. I told her to stay and I cannot remember her name." She said really fast while handing me one of the bottles in her hand. _Straight Malibu. Nice. _"She's there look!" pointing to a red head through the kitchen door. She was currently winning a game of strip poker, as all the other players were in their underwear, whereas she was fully clothed.

"BELLEND!" I shouted in shock. Most people in the kitchen stopped what they were doing and looked at me strangely.

"Slag!" She shouted back, while running to me. Enveloping in a hug, people went back to their drunken conversations.

"Why are you here?" I asked slightly confused.

"Well, college starts in a week so I convinced my parents to let me visit you before I go back!"

"Oh my gosh, that's so cool! You can stay in my dorm, I have a double bed." I winked at her.

"Oh goodie, I could use a good lesbian shag before I go back to the dick that James and the guys offer back home."

With that said we joined the party although the vodka that I had was taking a while to affect me. I and Bell sat near the window scoping out the drunken mess of limbs attempting to grind on the dance floor. The one person that got my attention was the blonde bombshell in the middle grinding with some random girl.

"Hey, you ok?" Bell asked noticing my mood suddenly drop as he started making out with her.

"Yeah, just need to get fucked up!"

"I have some jack Daniels in my bag, want it?"

"Hell yeah, I need it!" alcohol made me forget everything that has happened. It helped and I enjoyed the feeling I had when there are no problems or curses. Jack Daniels defiantly gets me drunk, even if it does taste like paint stripper.

About five minutes later I no longer had any rational thoughts, I was invincible. I dragged Bell on to the makeshift dance floor and we started grinding along to the beat. The next song to come on was of course 'everybody in the club gets tipsy'. Bell dragged me over a table that originally had drinks on but was now empty; we climbed onto it and started dancing sexily. Other girls may say we were dancing like whores, but that was the fun of it. The guys in the room watched us hungrily as we got closer and closer, there and our hormones running wild. Then the song ended and turned to 'scummy' by arctic monkeys. We both looked at each other and got down singing to each other. We loved the Arctic Monkeys, sounds of disappointed teenage boys echoed round the room, but then the beat kicked in and we went crazy.

'**I said he's a scumbag, don't you know!' **bell and I shouted above the other teenagers.

The rest of the room joined in, even though they didn't know who this band was. I was so in my zone that the only way I knew I was in close proximity to the Garwin, was the slight tingle that danced through my veins. It was the power calling out. I turned around and jumped straight into his face not knowing he was that close, also he was singing all the words to the song. Our eyes never left the others as we sang.

The song then changed to 'your love is my drug' by Kesha. We started dancing together. Stupid drunken state. His touch was sending little electric shocks across my body. His scent was intoxicating. Before I could get too carried away Bell tapped my shoulder and whispered in my ear, then we quickly walked away upstairs.

Entering Reid's room I looked around. Memories flooded my head once again. Stupid blonde-fingerless-gloved-freak.

"How many lines you want?" Bell asked pouring the white substance onto his desk finding his credit card in his draw.

"How about two?"

"Ok, done." I bent over the neat lines she had made.

"One, two, thr..." the door opened abruptly and a couple stumbled over to the bed.

I saw that it was Reid and the girl he was dancing with earlier practically having sex.

"Oh hell NO!" I practically shouted as the couple jumped up surprised by the intrusion.

"Lizzy. What are you doing in my room?"

"Nothing anymore." I snorted the drug and turned back and walked out of the door while he just sat there shocked. Lightening shot between my fingers, I had not had enough alcohol to calm the power.

The rest of the party was uneventful apart from when we got back on the table and started a strip tease gaining dollars in our pants from the hormone crazed guys, who ignored their lady friends and concentrated on us. We made our way back to my dorm and collapsed on my bed.

"I had a great time tonight! What are we doing when we wake up?" Bell asked excitedly.

"I don't know, but were still on tonight. Come here you sexy piece of ass!" with that said, we made sweet, sweet love not caring about how much noise we made.


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry about the wait guys! i have been very busy, so i made this chapter extra long. Also, it's nearly 1am, so it may not make sense. so just review and ask me if you need anything clearing up! also jus review and let me know if you like it! **

**thankyou to all my reviews so far (Y) i get excited when i get them :D **

**Enjoy xxx**

**_

* * *

_**

Bang, Bang, Bang.

"What the fuck?" I groaned when I awkwardly fell out of my bed, wrapping the bed sheet around my naked body. My mental rant was running through my head as I walked over to answer the door.

_What kind of freakish people knock that loud? Fucking fucked up people, that's who. You would think they would leave me to sleep, but no! They are so on my list! What time is it anyway? Shit, I slept till six pm. Pfft. _

Opening the door, I glared at the group of insanely attractive friends.

"Hey!" Kate practically shouted at me. Well that's what it felt like with this stupid headache.

"Why are you here? Can you not see I was sleeping?"

"It's, like, six o'clock..." Caleb hesitantly said.

"Thank you, captain obvious." I shot a sarcastic smile his way, "I didn't get to sleep till nine this morning, but please do come in, take a seat."

"How come you didn't sleep till nine? You left Reid's at one?"

"Baby boy, oh how I love you. If I told you, it would make you blush." I put my arm around his shoulders as everyone walked in, trying to keep the bed sheets around my body, "even more than you are now, you're so cute id sex you right now if we were alone!"

I saw Reid tense when I said that. Obviously, Blondie doesn't like it when I make a joke.

"Ok, well, I'm going to drag her," I pointed to the deadweight of a best friend still asleep on the bed, "and get some clothes on. Just, make yourself at home. Be right back."

Slapping her awake, we grabbed some clothes and went into my private bathroom. After putting my men's grey sweatpants on with a white vest top that has the words 'pussy sailing' with the picture of a cat on, I brushed my teeth and put my hair in a messy ponytail. Bell was already dressed in the same outfit except her top was black.

"Are you ok? You look a bit pale?" she asked me, her voice filled with concern.

"Yeah I'm fine; you go out and entertain our guests. I will be there shortly." With that said, she left and I looked in the mirror.

I had to admit, I did look pretty pale. Now that the first twenty four hours were over, I could make and consume the little energy pills that make me look like I'm in full health. My colour came back as soon as I had taken one. Well, most of my colour. I still couldn't get the stupid attractive blonde boy out of my head.

_He hurt me. He cheated on me, god knows how many times. He didn't have the decency to call and apologise. He still gets with random sluts when I am around. _

_But I love him. Still. He is insanely attractive. He (apparently) is amazing in bed. I shall have to see for myself. _

_NO! That is not a good idea. He will fuck you and leave you. Another notch on the infamous bedpost. Stupid bedpost. _

_I honestly think I'm __Schizophrenic. _

_ARRGGHHHH_

My headache was getting worse. I suppose it's time to face the troops.

I walked back into my room to find Reid lay on my bed, Tyler looking through my draws in my desk and the rest sat in a circle on the floor with what I assume to be alcoholic beverages.

They didn't seem to notice I walked in so I went over to Tyler.

"Hey Ty, sorry about earlier. I didn't mean to embarrass you."

"No, it's ok. I'm fine, I'm used to It." he replied. I noticed he had a picture in his hand that was taken of all of us a week before I left. We were so happy; I was stood next to Tyler. Caleb and pogue were stood on the other side of me. Reid had his hands around my waist and was kissing my cheek. It was such a happy time in my life, if I had just one wish, it would be to go back to when this was taken.

"You used to be so good. You were my best friend, even more than Reid. It hurt when you left and didn't say goodbye, and now your back. I don't know if I like the new you." My eyes started to tear up. I missed Tyler so much; I sure as hell didn't want him to hate me.

I sat on his knee and hugged him tight, inhaling his fresh scent of lemon and lime. Pulling my mouth up to his ear, I whispered, "Reid broke me. I just need to be fixed." He grabbed my chin and brought it so our eyes were looking at each other. His soft blue eyes, though much different from Reid's, held a look of sadness and lust. My eyes mirrored his.

A cough broke our gaze apart, though I have no idea who it was from.

We went and joined the circle that Reid had also joined. I was sat between Bell and Reid.

"Right. We are going to play spin the bottle, slash, truth or dare. Everybody has to play, and you are not allowed to back out and be boring." Bell stated with a big grin on her face, "I'll go first!"

This game was quite entertaining, though it hadn't landed on me yet. Sarah and Caleb had switched clothes, Kate had rang up and spoken dirty to Kira, pogue had had a small chunk of hair cut from his head, Reid had the words 'Slut. I've been in every hole.' Written in permanent marker on his chest (which was still bare), and Caleb had to run naked down the girls corridor.

The bottle stopped on Tyler. Bell had been the one to spin it.

"Truth or Dare?"

"Dare" oh, bad idea when it's Bell.

"Whoa, Baby boy has balls!" Reid looked astonished. He had hardly said a word all evening except when he was getting tattooed.

"Ok. I dare you to go into the bathroom for 5 minutes with the lights off, with the person who the bottle lands on, and you have to get a picture of you making out." she spun the bottle and it landed on me. I heard Tyler gulp and bell grinned like a Cheshire cat.

"Come on Ty, we only have five minutes!" I said jumping up from my seat and pulling him along.

Once we were in the bathroom I turned the light out and immediately felt around for someone or something to hold onto. I assume I found Tyler as I was holding a warm jacket.

"What happened to you?" he asked, "and I know it can't just be Reid. It's got to be something else, I can't see into your soul like I used to." He edged closer taking me in his arms.

It felt good to be there, he was a very attractive, caring man. I loved him too, but he isn't Reid, and I can't love anyone else like that. I no longer have my heart. It belongs to Reid, though he doesn't know it.

"I can't tell you. I wish I could, but I can't. But he is the main reason I'm like who I am. Ty, I love him. He doesn't care though, how could he if he cheated so easily. I gave him my heart, and now I'm broken. I just need to be fixed."

Tears were betraying me as they slide down my cheeks.

"You keep saying your broken and need to be fixed. I don't know how to help, tell me how and I will!" his voice demanding but still sweet at the same time. Tyler cared about me; in fact we used to date before he introduced me to Reid, and so this dare wasn't as awkward as I could have been for best friends.

We both leaned in as his hands went around my waist and held me tight against him while I grabbed my phone and took a picture (using flash of course) when his lips met mine.

A tiny jolt of electricity bolted from my lips to his which shocked us apart as we just stared at each other.

_What the fuck?_

_**Whoa, that was weird. **_

_Tell me about it!_

_**It kind of hurt a little.**_

_It did didn't it? I best send the picture before they get angry._

I sent the picture to Bell, then realised I hadn't said anything out loud.

"Did we just..."

"Hear each other's thoughts?" Tyler finished for me, "yeah."

"That's not supposed to happen. You are not my bond mate. You can't save me!" saying this more to myself than to him. Before we could continue the conversation, the hallway door was slammed shut, so we went back into the room.

"Where's Reid?" Tyler asked to anyone who would answer.

"Well, I received the pictured so I passed it round and he saw it, got all pissy and stormed out. Nearly broke the damn door." Bell answered while she and Sarah looked clueless about why he did it. The rest of the group shared knowing looks.

_Shit._

_**Yeah, he's going to beat me now. I can see it coming. **_

I shot Baby boy a freaked out look that he mirrored.

"El, I'm going to go find some food I'll be back in an hour"

"Ok, I will most likely be here!" I hugged her and noticed everybody else left.

Later that night, Bell left and I was thinking about Reid's reaction. He was probably out getting some right now.

I was bought out of my thoughts by a knock on the door. Opening the door I got attacked by a pair of lips on mine. The kiss was rude and sloppy, and I hated it. It was not arousing at all. I looked to see a very drunk Aaron attempting to undress me, even though I was blatantly trying to stop him.

"Aaron get off me!" I screamed.

_Tyler, if you can hear me, please help! Aaron. Oh God, get off me! HELP!_

My door burst open merely seconds later and Aaron was ripped off me by a very angry looking blonde. I was pulled into Tyler's arms, but I refused to cry.

"Don't you ever fucking touch her again, or I will kill you. Asshole." Reid kicked him out into the hallway with a bloody face.

I was pulled out of Tyler's arms and into Reid's. It felt good and right to be there, our bodies perfectly fit. My head was in the crook on his neck as I was tall. I breathed in the familiar missed scent of chlorine mixed with 'joop' aftershave. Tears began to flow down my face and onto his shoulder as I let myself feel all the emotions I have been keeping closed in from the past year.

His head was resting on my shoulder as well, and I'm sure I felt wetness on my skin.

"I'm sorry" his words held so much meaning and that was when I realised what was happening.

I closed my heart again.


	7. Chapter 7

The next day I went to my classes leaving Bell in my room. Last night's events had been suppressed in my memory; I couldn't let myself become weak. Personally I don't see why Reid was upset about the kiss, he cheated on me god knows how many times! I shut him out again last night and told to leave me alone. Now here I was walking down the long hallway to the swimming pool for today's Physical Education lesson.

I walked into the changing rooms and stripped down to my swimming costume. All the other girls were sharing whispers and staring at my neck. Situated in the centre of my back at the base of my neck is a small tattoo of a leopard with the word 'Garwin' in fancy lettering below it. It was clearly visible with the low backed swimming costume and my hair tied up in a bun. I had the tattoo done the week before I left Ipswich and Reid never got the chance to see it.

I looked in the mirror before I left, trying to gain some confidence. I know I looked hot in my costume, as my body was flawless and my breasts still looked big, but this would be the first time everyone would see the tattoo. Including him, and I was nervous.

I walked out to the pool area. I could still hear the bitchy whispers people were having when I walked past them. I saw the sons were in the opposite corner engrossed in their own conversation, so I stayed put.

"Elizabeth Jenkins, Kira Snider, Beth Long field, Jenna Kelly. You're up next, each take a lane. This race will be breast stroke, the winner makes the team." I looked over to the coach who was pointing to the opposite side of the pool, where we would start. I walked around the pool and my lane was right in front of the blonde bombshell and his brothers. I took a deep breath as their attention turned to me when I turned around. I heard a gasp that was most likely from Reid.

_**You got a tattoo! When?**_

_Right before I left here._

_**Does that say Garwin?**_

_Yup. It was a symbol of my love. It was a present for him, for our anniversary. _

_**Did he know?**_

_Nope._

I closed my eyes as I readied myself for the race. I was always good at swimming, though I didn't swim whilst in England.

The whistle blew and I dove in to the water. I finished the race first place and a group of mildly attractive men helped me out of the pool. One of them, I think his name was Bordy, was obviously checking me out in a creepy way.

"Well, looks like the Virgin Mary knows how to spread 'em." Bordy said suggestively with a sick, perverted tone lacing his words.

"Virgin? P-LEASE! I've probably has sex more times than everybody here put together."

"Well, that must be quite a lot. Garwin's done most of the female population here." He looked at my neck, "guess he got you too!" the guys around started laughing at me.

"I haven't had sex with him."

"Well, why did you get his name tattooed on your neck?"

I turned my head slightly and immediately found Reid's gaze locked on me.

"Because I was in love with him." I answered so quiet I was almost whispering.

"Well, if I remember correctly, he slept with half of the female dorm when you two were an item."

Tears threatening to fall Tyler's voice rang through my head.

_**Don't start a fight babe. Ignore him, he's an asshole. **_

"Yeah, looks like you weren't enough for him. He had to come to my bed to get satisfaction." Kira's scratchy voice ran through the pool area. I honestly don't know why I wanted to tap that a couple of nights ago, I forgot how much I hated her.

I glared at Reid then turned to look at the group forming to insult me.

"What is fucking wrong with you people? I said 'was' which mean I'm not anymore. Gosh." I could feel the power pulsating through my veins, wanting to be used.

_**Lizzy just walk away. Be the better... woman. **_

"You know what. Fuck this. Thanks Ty." I walked over to him, kissed him and walked to the changing rooms. I could see he anger and jealousy in Reid's eyes.

_**What the hell was that?**_

_Don't worry. It's part of my payback to Reid. _

_**Ok, but if he beats me, I hold you responsible. **_

_Thanks Baby Boy. _

_**No problemo.**_

After changing I went back to my dorm to relax. I found a note on my bed from Bell telling me she had to leave early and that she will text me soon.

I launched myself face first onto my bed and stayed like that for half an hour. It was twelve thirty when I left to go get lunch. Unfortunately the events from swimming had been thrown around school and now everybody knew. Great, more gossip. I decided to eat my lunch outside to avoid complications today.

It was time for media which I shared with all sons, Kate and Sarah. I sat at the back of the room, furthest away from Blondie and the gang.

_**Why don't you sit with us?**_

_Why aren't you freaked out about this mind reading thing?_

_**I should ask you that. **_

_It's complicated. _

_**Tell me about it!**_

"Alright class settle down. Today I will set your assignments. You will have till net lesson to complete them. They will be shown in class, no buts." He walked to his desk and got a pile of papers and started handing them out.

"You will each produce a short movie that represents the past year of your life. You may start now."

My head hit the table in a sorry attempt to knock myself out. This must be the WORST assignment ever. How the hell was I expected to put the worst year of my life into a short movie that will be shown to everyone here. Well, I suppose I better start, no use complaining, might as well make it good.

The next couple of days went by uneventful; I was concentrating on finishing the media work.

It was my turn to show my work. As I slowly walked up to the front of the room to put the DVD in the laptop, I could feel the stares in my back. My video came up on the projector screen and I stood to the side and watched my work of art as it played.

It started with the screen showing:

Elizabeth Jenkins

Broken

Pictures of me and Reid filled the screen while a recording of me singing was in the background. The beginning represented our relationship, and how happy we were.

_I never thought I'd be in love like this  
When I look at you my mind goes on a trip  
Then you came in, and knocked me on my face  
Feels like in I'm a race  
But I already won first place_

I never thought I'd fall for you as hard as I did  
(As hard as I did, yeah)  
You got me thinkin' bout our life our house and kids, yeah  
Every mornin' I look at you and smile  
'Cause boy you came around and you knocked me down  
Knocked me down

Sometimes love comes around  
(Love comes around love comes around)  
And it knocks you down  
Just get back up  
When it knocks you down

Then the song Bust your windows started. This represented the day I left. The day he broke my heart.

_I bust the windows out your car  
And though it didn't mend my broken heart  
Ill probably always have these ugly scars  
but right now I don't care about that part._

__The video showed me smashing Tyler's hummer windows then fixing them using my powers, over and over again. To everyone else this would just be a representation of how upset I was, yet I knew it wasn't. I risked a glance towards my classmates. I saw the sons' face crease with worry and shock as they saw my powers which were so similar to theirs, but the rest of the class thought it was special effects.

_I bust the windows out your car  
After I saw you laying next to her  
I didn't wanna but I took my turn  
I'm glad I did it cuz you had to learn_

Now, there was footage of Reid at Nicky's with a crowd of girls I had paid to let me film them. Of course he didn't know.

_I must admit it helped a little bit  
To think of how you'd feel when you saw it  
I didn't know that I had that much strength  
But I'm glad you see what happens when  
You see you cant just play with peoples feelings  
Tell them you love them and don't mean it  
you'll probably say that it was juvenile  
But I think that I deserve to smile ha, ha, ha, ha, ha_

Images of me in England with men and alcohol fluttered across the screen. I even had pictures of _her._ Though, nobody except me knew who she was.

La Roux, In for the Kill, was now sounding through the speakers while a recording of me doing drugs and sending electricity bolts from finger to finger was showing.

Now, panic at the disco, it's time to dance, was playing with pictures and video clips of the sons.

_She didn't choose this role  
To play it and make it sincere so  
You cry, you cry  
(Give me a break!)  
But they believe it from the tears  
And the teeth right down to the blood  
At her feet  
Boys will be boys  
Hiding in estrogen and wearing aubergine dreams._

Then to end the movie, there was a little homemade music video clip of me performing another panic at the disco song (changing the words to fit). By this time, my eyes were filling up and I could see Reid had a look of regret and shock.

_Is it still me that makes you sweat?  
Am I who you think about in bed?  
When the lights are dim and your hands are shaking as you're sliding off your dress?  
Then think of what you did  
And how I hope to God he was worth it.  
When the lights are dim and your heart is racing as your fingers touch his skin.  
I've got more wit, a better kiss, a hotter touch, a better fuck  
Than any boy you'll ever meet, sweetie you had me  
Girl I was it, look past the sweat, a better love deserving of  
Exchanging body heat in the passenger seat?  
No, no, no, you know it will always just be me_

Let's get these teen hearts beating. Faster, faster  
So testosterone boys and harlequin girls,  
Will you dance to this beat, and hold a lover close?  
So testosterone boys and harlequin girls,  
Will you dance to this beat, and hold a lover close

So I guess we're back to us, oh cameraman, swing the focus  
In case I lost my train of thought, where was it that we last left off?  
(Let's pick up, pick up)

The music faded and the lights in the room switched back on. I could feel the tears leaking down my cheeks as I got the DVD and went back to my seat, avoiding the sons' gaze.

"well, that was...interesting. very good use of special effects..." the teacher droned on as Reid looked back at me and held my gaze for a while.

_**Wow, that was something. **_

_Yeah, I've had a bitchin' year!_

_**We need to talk Lizzy, I'm coming to your room later, and I expect answers.**_

_Fine._

The bell rang and I was the first one out of the room, making my way outside to my car.

When I reached my car a hand slammed against the door so I couldn't open it. turning round my glare fixated onto those stormy blue eyes that have been plaguing my mind for so many years.

"I'm sorry ok?" Practically shouting, Reid put his other arm on the car so I was trapped and unable to run away, "I was young, I was stupid. I didn't know how much I was in love with you! I'm still in love with you. I need you! you're the one Lizzy, you're the one."

"I don't understand how you cheat on someone you love."

"I didn't know I was in love with you."

"so you lied to me." What a prick. An attractive prick at that.

"I'm sorry, I'll do anything if you just give me another chance. Please!"

_Wow, anything. This could work in my favour_

_**What?**_

_Oh sorry Tyler. Nothing. Reid is just begging for my forgiveness. _

_**Oh, really? Ok, I will let you get back to him.**_

"it's just not that simple anymore Reid. I'm not who I used to be. I can't do this. However much I want to. I can't."

"I know I hurt you. I'm sorry." He moved closer so that our bodies were almost touching, his face so close I could feel his minty fresh breath on my face, "tell me that you don't love me. Tell me you don't want me."

He leaned in and brushed his soft lips against mine, he added more pressure and moved his hands so one rested on my hip and the other held my head. The sensation of our kiss sent the power crazy, like it needed to touch his heart. I moved my hand to grab his hair whilst I lifted my leg so it wrapped around him pulling him closer to me. Reid Garwin was erotic, and I loved him.

_Shame I have to kill him soon._

_**Kill who? What are you talking about?**_

_Crap. I'll explain later._

_**No explain now.**_

_I can't at the moment. This situation is already disturbing._

_**Why?**_

_I'm kind of making out with Reid. _

_**Oh, that's disgusting. I'm in your room. Don't be bringing him here to shag. I will hate you forever. **_

_Ok, I'm coming._

I broke apart from the kiss and got in my car and drove away without a single word or look at Reid.


	8. Chapter 8

**Well another chapter for you :) thankyou for all your reviews :D they are much appreciated! **

**also, in the last chapter i forgot to change the lyrics on the last song :/ so just switch the genders lol :)**

**i love you guys (Y)**

* * *

Walking into my unlocked room, I found Tyler sprawled out on my bed napping with just his sweatpants on. Sending my power pulsating through the air around the dorm building, I could tell the rest of the sons were on their way to my room. No doubt to interrogate me!

I tip-toed over to Tyler, taking off my clothes so I was in just my blue lacy underwear and crawled on the bed so I was straddling his hips, while lowering my face to his ear.

"Baby Boy, you have no respect for my privacy, so now I'm going to make you blush." With this slight disturbance he unconsciously moved his arms so his hands rested on my thighs. I sent another burst of power to search and found the boys were 30 seconds away.

"Paybacks a bitch!" I said quietly. Bending down so my breasts gently touched his toned body, I kissed along his jaw line up to his lips. The door opened and in came the boys, with looks of shock lining their faces.

Tyler had woken when I kissed him and now I was laughing hysterically at the deep red shade his face had gone.

"L, why are you... you know...naked? On top of me?" his innocence makes me chuckle.

"What else do you expect me to do? You were asleep, on my bed." I could see Reid's anger levels rising, as I remembered I was straddling Tyler still.

"Hey guys, one sec." I got up and took some casual clothes into the bathroom to change into.

_**That was mean!**_

_You loved it!_

_**You know I don't feel for you that way anymore, right?**_

_Relax babe, I know. It was a little more payback. Besides, it was funny._

_**Yeah, dead. I can hardly contain the laughter, I feel like I could burst at anytime. I would be put in a mental home, because I wouldn't be able to stop laughing. **_

I burst out laughing at Tyler's sarcasm half way through pulling my oversized black 'I *heart* London' hoodie over my head. Looking in the mirror I had black cotton shorts and my hoodie on, so I put on my knee length black socks with a grey ribbon tied around the tops of the socks. I pulled my hair into a messy ponytail and walked out into the dorm.

The boys were situated at different points of my room so I sat on my bed next to Tyler. Looking at each one of their faces I realised something. If they really did have the power, I couldn't kill them.

I couldn't kill Caleb and his caring leadership ways. I couldn't kill Pogue and his neurotic love of anything with an engine. I couldn't kill Tyler, sweet, loving, handsome Tyler. I defiantly couldn't kill Reid, the one who has my heart. I couldn't destroy their futures, it just wasn't right. This means if they have the power, I will die.

"We have to talk." Caleb said in a slightly harsh tone.

"Go ahead."

"You project for media... the special effects?" Pogue questioned.

"Weren't special effects." I answered quietly.

"So you have the power?" Tyler asked, with a shocked expression.

"Not exactly," keeping my gaze fixed on the carpet I asked the life taking question, "the sons of Ipswich, are the legends true?" I looked up straight into Caleb's untrusting eyes, "do you have the power?"

"Yes" all four of them answered.

I got up room the bed and walked to my desk and grabbed my phone. Dialling the number of Cornelia, I turned to look at the boys with tears dripping down my face.

_**What are you doing?**_

"It's ok Ty. It's for the best." The boys looked at us in confusion. A bored 'hello' sounded down the phone.

"Hey, it's me. I just rang to let you know, that I can't do it. I can't kill them. I won't."

'You have to, otherwise you'll die!'

"Well one is better than four."

'_She_ will come and kill you. It's only a matter of time until she finds out. I could help you kill them if that would help. You only have two days left!'

"NO, they are not going to die. They are going to grow old and have families of their own. Get married to people they love, I can't take all that away from them."

'But you could have all that.'

"I have made my choice Cornelia. You didn't have a history with the covenant you killed, I do. It's too hard. I'm sorry. Goodbye." I hung up before she could answer and looked at the guys, who had obviously heard everything.

"Explanations would help." Caleb said calmly.

"Well, 363 days ago, two days after I left here, I was in a bar drowning my sorrows when a guy came up to me. He was about the same age as me and we got talking and flirting, I was drunk by the time he offered to take me home. We got in his car and drove away, half way home he stopped the car and started touching me. I didn't like it, how could I, I was saving myself for Reid. I struggled to get away but he was too strong and well, he raped me." I saw all the boys had matching looks of anger as their bodies tensed. I had never felt more vulnerable with my boys.

"Anyway he threw me out of the car when he was done and I started to walk home. My clothes were ripped and I hurt so much. I saw a woman walk towards me and I was scared. I must have sensed it. She took one look at me and put her hand against my chest. Before I could push her away I felt my life drain from me, I thought she was killing me, then all of a sudden she pumped something into me and I didn't know what it was. She said to me that I had 365 days to find the Ipswich covenant and take your power, to get my life back." I got up and walked to the bathroom door, their eyes all trained to me.

"What if you don't kill us? I don't understand." Tyler's innocent voice wavered.

"I die." I walked in and took one of my emergency vials.

"This is what I have to take to keep me alive. It's like a power boost. Then I can do cool stuff like take power pills" I mad one to show them and swallowed.

"I don't want you to die. We will find some way of helping you. We have to." Reid said finally.

"There isn't anything. I'm not strong enough to kill her," I answered Reid and then carried on, "I have to have a big top up every month, the last one I had was just before Reid's party."

"So you're pretty buzzed?" Pogue said with a smile.

"Yeah, the power feels so... seductive. I guess you could say I'm addicted, I pop my magical pills all the time, at least one every hour."

"Wow, hardcore." Reid interrupted.

"Yeah, and the need for sex is pretty high! My hormones are crazed; honestly I get Horney over the littlest things."

"Really?" Caleb and Pogue both said suggestively.

"You both have girlfriends, shame on you!" I smiled.

"I can't believe your joking around at a time like this! Lizzy is going to die in two days. We need to know how to stop it!" Reid angrily shouted at us all and stormed out.

"You guys stay here I'll go talk to him." I rushed out into the hall and couldn't find him.

Sending a burst of power out to search I ran into his dorm room and slammed the door closed with my power.

"I have two days left to live and you throw a hissy fit storming off like a little girl." He was laid face down on his bed.

"Shouldn't you be with your boyfriend Tyler?"

"How dare you. You have no right to be jealous. You broke my fucking heart, and bits of it just keep breaking and breaking every time I see you. You cheated on me, and I had to have alcohol and get powers to try and get you out of my system. Well, guess freaking what, Mr. I-cheat-on-the-people-i-love-and-throw-tantrums-like-little-girls, it didn't fucking work. Dying is the only way to fix this thing." I shouted while tears streamed down my face.

He got off his bed and walked to me his own eyes glassy with tears threatening to fall down his perfect face.

"It's my fault all of this happened. If I wasn't scared of admitting my true feelings, I wouldn't have cheated, I wouldn't have broken your heart, you wouldn't have had to drown your sorrows and none of this would have happened. It's all my fault." His tears were now staining his cheeks and he raised a hand to softly grip my arm, "I'm sorry."

I could feel my power calling out to him, our faces got closer and closer until our lips touched and that's when it happened. My hormones took over; I gripped his hair and pulled him closer, parting my lips and tangling our tongues. He tasted incredible. I pulled the hem of his t-shirt up and we broke apart as he pulled it over his head and threw it somewhere. He did the same to my hoodie, noticing that I had no top on under, just my bra. He pushed me against the door and I lifted my leg so it was around him pulling him closer. Our skin met and sparks flew between us this only made us more turned on.

His lips left my lips and kissed all the way down my jaw and neck, he left tiny electrifying kissed along my breasts above my bra. Pulling my so I had both legs wrapped around him he walked over to the bed and lay on top of me. He trailed his fingers across my lower stomach and then trailed light kisses down my body while taking my shorts off. I flipped him over and started to tease him by running my fingers across his body down under his sweatpants and gently stoking his arousal. I pulled his sweatpants and boxers off. He flipped me again and took my bra and panties off while sucking gently on my nipples. Sitting back he looked at me with eyes filled of lust, love, appreciation and vulnerability.

"I love you" he said hesitantly, as if the whole world would end if he lost me.

"I love you too" I pulled his face down and kissed him with so much passion as he gently got me ready by rubbing and slipping finger into my centre.

He positioned himself and pushed his hardness into me as I let a moan of pleasure release me. He kept pumping me with the right rhythm. I was engaging in the best sex I have ever had in my entire life. After a while I could feel I was getting close as was he. Our breathing was heavy and all that mattered at that moment was him. His lips caught mine as I was thrown over the edge and sparks flew around us and he found his release too. I could feel something different between us, and when I looked at him I felt as though he was the only person that mattered, if he was happy then I was happy.

_**Fuck me, I love her!**_

_I love you too. Forever and Always._

They looked at each other in shock.

"Not again!"

_Tyler you there?_

_**Yes, why could I jus here Reid?**_

_**Hey, what's Baby boy doing here?**_

_Guess were all bonded. _

_**Great. So you two...?**_

_**Yes, baby boy. We had hot sweaty sex. That's how this happened. **_

_**Does this happen with everyone you kiss?**_

_No, it's supposed to be just my bond mate. Guess the power got confused! *insert nervous laugh*_

_**But it happened when we has sex. **_

_Which means you are my bond mate. Which means you're supposed to save me._

_**What about me?**_

_You can help him. _

_**This could be fun.**_

_**I can hear your smirk, Reid. Stop it. It's disturbing!**_

I burst out laughing along with Reid, who was still laid beside me.


End file.
